A Howl in the Night"
by Danielle7
Summary: This is how I think Sniper Wolf would explain her life.


A Howl in the Night

"A Howl in the Night"

Written By: Danielle

Sniper Wolf's POV

A wolf runs frantically through a dark, dense forest. She is panting heavily and is becoming very tried. Her legs are about to give out and take her to meet her maker, but this wolf is different. She is much stronger than she looks. She became an outcast of her pack because she was much stronger than they were. Now the pack that once was her friends and protectors wants to kill her and make her pay for being so strong. Ahead of her she can see something. It's blurry, but it looks like the outline of a man. She runs faster and harder to meet this man. The wolves behind her are panting and growling at her ready to pounce on her when she falls to the ground. These wolves will never give up until they drive her away forever. The female wolf is almost to that man. She reaches him, but as she gets closer he fades away. She tumbles to the ground losing all hope and lets the wolves tear her apart.

This is how I perceive my life. Just like an exiled wolf. I have run away my entire life. Now everything has caught up to me. 

My name is Sniper Wolf. I belong to a group called Next Generation Special Forces, a radical branch of Fox Hound. I am a sniper by profession and also an assassin. I work under Liquid Snake, the twin brother of Solid Snake, Solid Snake… the one man who understood me completely. He was only a very small fraction of my life. He showed me that there is good in everyone no matter how bad they truly are. Now I live my life according to this. He has influenced me so much.

When someone pays me for my services, such as taking out the "trash" I take special precautions. I can wait for days, weeks, or if the job requires it months. I can go without eating or drinking. I use my sniper rifle, of course and special bullets called special mercury chips. I learned everything I needed to know about a sniper rifle, except what it felt like to kill for the first time, from a Gurkha sniper from Nepal. I grew up in Iraq and I am a Kurd. As I grew up and each night as I tried to sleep all I ever heard were the screams, the sirens, and the gunfire. It drove me crazy. So many people were fighting, so many were blinded by the sounds of revolution. I wanted to help, but what could a weak girl like me do? I didn't know how to handle a gun or a grenade or anything like that. So when I became old enough to leave my life of horror, I did. I became a sniper and now am known as "one of the very best". And it is because of my status I was scouted by Fox Hound. I refused at first, but when they told me they could make me stronger, faster, and more alert I quickly accepted. 

When I joined Fox Hound, they put me through tons of tests and training. I passed everything they threw at me and as a "reward" I became a genome soldier. The other members used gene splicing also, which made them stronger, faster, and more alert. I don't regret anything I did in the past and I never will. As long as I have my sniper rifle and my life I will never regret anything. 

I know that Liquid Snake never cared about what I do or me, but I liked to think so. He cares more about his brother than he realizes. Even though he wants to kill him I know that he truly doesn't because they are practically the same in every way. Solid Snake has more compassion and he regrets a lot. Liquid kills for the heck of it. He cares nothing for the members of the NGSF. When I think about how I am alone in this world it makes me feel so much stronger, strong enough to continue with this painful and meaningless life. 

As I closely examine the life I lead I think about how much better it all would have been If I was only born somewhere else, but if I was born somewhere else I probably wouldn't have been this strong as I am now. I would have been much weaker in mind and body. My life now is just a test to see how strong and lonely a person can really, truly be. I hope for the day when I can become a weak person myself so I can look away from the bitterness and atrocities of life. 


End file.
